1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to shoes, and more particularly to a shoe configured to provide comfort for use in dry conditions and to facilitate water removal from the shoe when used in wet conditions.
2. General Background of the Invention
Wet shoes are a nuisance and a health hazard. Depending on the temperature, wet shoes can lead to frostbite or fungus. Bacteria grows in warm, moist environments and thus, can lead to foot infections. People may be more likely to slip and fall when wearing wet shoes. Additionally, wet shoes may be very uncomfortable. Keeping water out of shoes while on a boat is particularly difficult, but the problem may arise virtually anywhere, such as when it rains, for example.
People frequently step into water or have water splashed over their feet, causing the shoes to fill with water. One solution to this problem involves waterproofing the shoe to prevent water from entering the shoe. This solution is often unsuccessful for a variety of reasons. First, water often enters the shoe from the top, and waterproofing cannot prevent water from entering where the foot enters the shoe. Second, the waterproof construction may cause the shoe to retain water once it has entered the shoe, particularly if the shoes are made of a durable non-porous material.
As mentioned above, wet shoes are a problem on boats due to the proximity to water and the frequent cleaning required for boats. Shoes specifically designed for wearing on boats are known. Such shoes generally provide good traction for walking on wet surfaces. A problem with boat shoes, however, is that boating often requires the wearer of a boating shoe to be on his feet for a large amount of time. Traditionally, boating shoes have been lacking in the support found in other athletic shoes.